


Friends in unlikely places

by AstandsforAlex



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstandsforAlex/pseuds/AstandsforAlex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray runs into Dragonface after vav had chosen Ash over him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends in unlikely places

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh this is so late but yes this is finally done, as the summary suggests this is set after the episode where vav had to choose to save Ash or X-Ray or try to save both. Hope you enjoy!

X-Ray walked down the nearly empty sidewalk, most were still at the Mad King’s meeting, eating out of his hand. He still was sticky from the jelly he was submerged into. He walked along the path watching his feet hit the pavement and almost didn’t see the kid he was about to walk into.

 

“Oh i'm sorry mist-” The kid gasps, and X-Ray had to withhold a groan, he could recognize that voice anywhere. “X-Ray! What are you doing here! where’s Vav?” The kids mouth moved a mile a minute as he looked around for the blue clad british superhero.

 

“Hey Dragonface.” X-Ray said boredly, feeling to drained to tell the kid to go away. “Vavs not here, he’s probably going off to make out with his new girlfriend Ash while she writes the next front page news story about me being dumped into a put of jelly we all thought was lava! Who even reads the news anymore? It’s 2015 for god’s sake!” Ray said losing his temper halfway through it but quickly stopped himself looking down at the bewildered kid.

 

“Wait so you got covered in jelly?” Dragonface could help but giggle a bit until he saw the unimpressed look X-Ray gave him. “Sorry…...Uh my place is just around the street if you don’t wanna walk all the way to your place to wait and take a shower…” He silently begged that that didn’t sound as creepy to X-Ray as it did to him. Though from past experience, it probably did.

 

X-Ray realized that yes his house was a lot farther away than he realized it was till now and if he went back there he would have to deal with Rusty and Hilda, and a shower sounded great right about now. “You know what? I’ll take you up on that offer, though it did sound like you are planning on kidnapping me not gonna lie.” Dragonface’s face lit up looking up at X-Ray.

 

“Alright! Let's go, i’m sure we have something at the house you could wear after your shower cause sliding into spandex when your body is wet sounds, less than pleasing…” His voice trailed off and he kicked a rock by his foot. They had started walking in the middle of him talking and he led the taller superhero to his house.

 

They walked into the small apartment, it was decently furnished, much better than what X-Ray was expected, though he didn’t really know what he expected. “Do want anything to eat? I can cook something and round up some clothes while you’re in the shower.” Dragonface said happily looking up at X-Ray.

 

“Huh?” He stopped zoning out while looking around the apartment, it was way too clean for a family to live here. It looked like one of those minimalist apartments you see all the time in magazines but never in real life. It unnerved that older man. “Oh uh, no I’m not hungry. Now where’s this shower because jelly and sweat is not a good smell and right now that’s all I can smell.”

 

“Oh, yeah right this way” he led him down a hallway and opened a door for him. “there are hand towels in there or something you can use for the body wash. I’ll go find something for you to wear!” DragonFace ran off down the hall and X-Ray went into the bathroom, closing the door and locking it before stripping himself down and enjoying the feel of warm water cascade over his body, letting all the tension from the day fall off him along with the water.

 

He couldn’t believe that Vav chose to save Ash first. He chose the girl he had a crush on or the past few weeks who was obviously using him for her front page stories, over his best friend that has known him for years. Oh who was he kidding they weren’t friends anymore. Vav had obviously replaced him and made it final by choosing Ash over him.

 

He finished in washing himself and turned the water off, stepping out of the shower and drying himself off with a towel he looked at himself in the mirror. God he looked pathetic. Endless eye bags hung under his eyes as a result of several sleepless nights after that meeting with the Mad King a week ago. Why had he gone alone? He played right into the mans hand and he knew it. He also knew that he was right, Vav didn’t care about him anymore and he might as well deal with it.

 

He opened the door and saw the small stack of clothing at his feet, picked it up and went back into the bathroom to change into them. Holy shit who ever these belonged to much be bigger than him because even with the sweatpants tied as tight as he could manage, they still threatened to sag with every step he took. Not that you could notice because the shirt went down to his mid thigh.

 

He went out into the living room and saw Dragonface “Thanks for the clothes, though they are huge by like, a lot.”

 

“Sorry” The smaller child blushed and looked down “I couldn’t find anything smaller…”

 

“I get it.” He plopped down on the couch next to the kid “So DragonFace, how come no ones home? Kinda weird a kid is able to not only walk around the city alone during the day, but also the parents aren't home incase you need to be picked up somewhere is downright creepy.”

 

“Uh….You can just call me Kerry...and my dad’s not around much because of um, work. Also mom can’t be around much considering she’s in France with Adrian.” It didn’t sound like he was telling the whole truth about his dad but X-Ray let it slip as he realized that Dragonface, kerry, has a similar situation that X-Ray had.

 

“Damn that sucks. But you can um, call me Ray.” Might as well tell the kid his name if Kerry was gonna tell him his, it was only fair right?

 

Kerry giggled, and spoke up with Ray gave him a weird look. “So you’re saying your superhero name is just an X and a hyphen added to your name.” Ray snickered

 

“Well when you look at it like that I guess you’re right. But hey, I made the name when I was like 12 so that’s a valid excuse.” Ray said leaning back on the couch and smirking down at the kid, he wasn’t so annoying now as he usually was. Maybe it’s because now Ray saw him as an actual human being and not just a snot nosed brat who was obsessed with him and his superhero companion.

 

“So um, who lives here with you?” Ray asked innocently, he wanted to know what to expect if someone came in here and just saw this random guy talking to a kid.

 

“Uh it’s me and my dad, but mostly me...Dad doesn’t come home all that often any more.” Kerry bit his lip and looked down nervously. Rays eyes widened. It made sense now, why Kerry followed them around all the time looking up to them like they were gods. It was because they were his designated male figures in his life. Ray did the same thing when he was little since his father had left and his mother had to work more.

 

The guilt of remembering how badly they treated Kerry in the past bared down on Ray. If he had known he would have been nicer to the kid. “It doesn’t really bother me though,” Kerry said noticing Ray looking down at his feet. “I guess you could compare it to being a superhero. You have to let go of people to prevent getting hurt yourself right?” Kerry smiled up at him.

 

Ray smiled back, holy fuck a child should not be this wise. “Yeah I guess you’re right squirt. Say, wanna go and walk around the city or something? No offence but the cleanness of this place is unnerving me” Ray chuckled, though it was the complete truth.

 

Kerrys face lit up and he looked up at the man “Really? Sure! I am so down for that, let me just get some shoes from the other room!” The kid was out of the room and back in a few seconds. Ray couldn’t help but chuckle at his eagerness but slid on the shoes that went with his costume on and opened the door “Well then let;s go”

 

 

* * *

 

 

They were walking through the streets with ice cream in their hands, what was a cool outing without ice cream? Lame that’s what it was. They saw the mad king heading down the street giving a smile to everyone who gave him a glance, as if he was starved for attention somehow after the event this morning. Ray rolled his eyes “Here comes the douche king” He muttered at Kerry and Kerry laughed, though he sounded a bit nervous.

  
They were supposed to just pass by each other without speaking to each other. But the universe must hate him. The mad king stopped in front of him with a very confused expression and spoke the very last words he ever expected to hear from the mad king. “What the hell are you doing with my son?” 


End file.
